


We have each other

by Min_Tae_Gi20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, tiny bit angst, worries of becoming an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Tae_Gi20/pseuds/Min_Tae_Gi20
Summary: Yukhei is good at expressing how he feels and Jungwoo isn't but then what happens behind closed doors? Debuting together brought them incredibly close. (I suck at summarizing drabbles)





	We have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Basically; I just felt all the Luwoo feels all of a sudden and decided to write about this prompt i had thought of. I'm really bad at trying to put complicated personalities on paper alright? So Jungwoo truned out abit weird but I hope you like it anyways. And also; what is up with fanfic writers completely against non-au's? I personally love them but people refuse writing them so basically I took it upon myself to write one by myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Debuting together had brought them closer quite obviously, their friendship grew stronger with all the moments they spent in the public's eye together. After releasing the music video they were so happy to be able to say that they were a part of NCT and they had people who they could now call their family, their brothers. For the both of them; their days were spent in such an immense joy that it sometimes felt like more than they deserved, amidst all this chaos of actually debuting though they still had each other. Experiencing the same thing with the same feelings but handling it in different ways. 

Yukhei seemed to handle it just fine, he seemed to be having the time of his life, which there was no questioning that he actually was, he just made it so obvious that he was happy. You could sense how content he was while working, it was like he was so happy that his energy was practically emitting from him and making everybody else happy in the meantime. Most of the time he couldn’t even begin to formulate himself correctly because he was so excited. So excited to show himself to the world and being showered with such a huge amount of love from all the NCTzens. He was so good at expressing himself.

So of course Jungwoo grew slightly jealous, he didn’t have the same kind of ability, he didn’t know how to show how happy he was and there was always something holding himself back. While Yukhei seemed like he was finally freed it seemed Jungwoo was slightly chained back, maybe he hadn’t been ready after all; maybe he had overestimated himself. Either way though; he couldn’t be happier being on stage, that showcase being among the best things he’s ever experienced. So incredibly excited, feeling all the love in his body grow as he looked at the fans intently listening to them and some even crying because they felt such a bliss just seeing them. Jungwoo couldn’t even begin to comprehend how ecstatic they must be to see all of them in front of their eyes, all 18 members gathered to perform for them. He was just delighted to see the fans but he knows that the fans must be 100 times more thrilled to see all of the boys sing, dance and interact right before their eyes. 

Because of their shared emotions it was easy to talk to each other, it was so normal for them to just talk about how happy they were for hours on end. Their smiles expressing exactly how they felt, in interviews their glances at each other carried perfectly how they felt at that exact moment. Sometimes they got lost in the other though, at first it had started out innocent; the other spoke and the other was just listening intently but soon it became straight up zoning out just staring at the other. It had become more and more common with Yukhei just totally losing his train of thought when Jungwoo started speaking, his attention, which was very famous for fleeting everywhere in a matter of second, could somehow be immediately be focused on Jungwoo whenever his voice was heard. The sweet sound of his korean the only thing he heard in a crowded room, his face the only thing his eyes could focus on even with a thousand things happening at once. His mind didn’t have any problem with concentrating on the boy when it came to Jungwoo. 

The same had somehow happened to Jungwoo, in normal interviews where it had almost always become so chaotic with either all the 18 members when promoting as NCT 2018 or even as NCT U. Even though with just the 7 of them it was mostly Yukhei who kept being the most excited one. His train of thought had casually just kept itself on Taeyong’s words who sounded wise, as the leader he was, but his thoughts were cut off completely as his ears heard Yukhei deep voice. Similarly to how Yukhei was experiencing the weird connection; his mind was completely filled of him, nothing but his voice was heard in the room, the only thing reaching his mind was Yukhei and Yukhei only. 

Sharing a room had also caused them to easily express their newfound bliss of being an idol to each other but also spent a lot of their time in silence, relaxing together. Though most of their time spent in the dorm was also spent with Kun, their time promoting was something joyful but it had also erupted worries that nobody would be able to expect. Things like; being too happy, finding it all to be too exciting and eventually their time spent together was something that they at times feared. For all the right reasons. 

One evening they had been seated on the lower bunk bed and had just settled in after coming home from work, both a tiny exhausted but didn’t find it annoying at all but rather; welcomed the feeling. Taking it as a sign that they were doing good, after a long day it felt good to just melt into the mattress, they had spent some moments of silence with both of them looking quite concerned. Yukhei sat up but loomed over himself at the same time, Jungwoo inspecting him as he himself stayed leaned back, it didn’t take long for him to sat up too though. Yukhei face had looked concerned before, yes, but it had turned sad quite fast and it worried Jungwoo. 

“God, it’s so great don’t you think? Finally debuting I mean. It’s awesome right?”

Jungwoo had unintentionally scooted closer, copying Yukhei style he loomed over his own legs as well, he felt that it was an odd question. Yukhei knew very well how Jungwoo felt about being an idol, moving on from being a trainee was freeing in a way and he thought he had done well in expressing himself in front of Yukhei. 

“Of course it is, it’s unbelievable.”

Yukhei looked into his eyes, he had become very serious now, a sight Jungwoo hadn’t witnessed a lot, he had become accustomed to his cheerful attitude but seeing Yukhei like this made everything in his body go into alarm mode all at once. 

“Exactly, it makes me so extremely happy that I’m honestly a little scared. It makes me so amazed and excited that it’s almost too good to be true.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said; it’s too good to be true; I fear that it will go away, that somehow it will be ruined because all of it just makes me so happy.” 

He chuckled, probably out of defeat, his worries affecting his mind in too many negative ways and Jungwoo could see how his mind turned dark so fast right in front of his eyes. It made his heart ache.

“Hey…”

Jungwoo placed his hand on Yukhei shoulder, when his eyes were locked with Jungwoo’s he continued.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s gonna go away alright? You worked on achieving your goal and now you are living the dream, fair and square. Nobody is going to take this away from you, if they do I’ll punish them myself. Because you have me alright? You can talk to me about anything. I’ll be right here by your side whenever you need me okay?”

Yukhei eyes had not left him for a second. After a moment of silence Jungwoo grew worried that he might have said something wrong but when he removed his hand from Yukhei shoulder he heard the creek of the bed. He saw Yukhei eyes extremely focused on his own, moving ever closer before his eyes moved down to his lips then returning to look into his eyes again. All he could feel next was lips on his own, his eyes were wide open in shock, obviously surprised by the outcome of the situation. When Yukhei moved back and inspected Jungwoo to see his reaction and only saw the sheer shock he grew flustered.

“Sorry.”

He leaned back and squealed in the way he usually does when he gets nervous but he didn’t get to process the whole situation properly before he felt Jungwoo grab the front of his shirt and pulling him close. Before he knew it Jungwoo’s lips were on his own again, this time Jungwoo had closed his eyes and began fully enjoying the taste of lips on his own, Yukhei did the same. If they were scared of loosing something perfect before they would now be utterly terrified, because this seemed like it was awfully close to heaven for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more Luwoo then please tell me and I'll write some more, if you guys want something in particular like non-au or anything else like... Idk, ninja-au then just comment and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
